Immortals: On Top of the World
by morphepool129
Summary: The group of nerds that would become Big Hero 6 gets some unexpected help one night. But where did this mutant come from? The answer lies a few weeks ago. The origin story of not one but possibly an avalanche of heroes.


Hello everyone! Before you read this, I just want to let you know that the OC's name is pronounced MEE-KAY.  
>Enjoy the story :)<p>

Oh yes, Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel and Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Immortals: On Top of the World <strong>  
><strong>The Story of Mike Tensei<strong>

_**San Fransokyo Docks. Evening**_

As the teens hurried to get into the white minivan, four out of the five tried to process the fact that a mysterious person sporting a black leather suit and a red-striped kabuki mask is currently using one of the most innovative pieces of technology they've ever seen in San Fransokyo to kill them.

"Baymax can handle that guy!" The youngest of the five, a fourteen-year old boy with jet-black hair reaching down to his eyebrows, reasoned out to an older girl not much taller than him. She had hastily ushered him to the back seat of the car while she herself had taken shotgun to the right of the burly, dark-skinned male in the driver's seat.

Even for an adrenaline junkie such as herself, Gogo certainly knew how to keep calm, especially considering that just a few seconds ago, she had just narrowly escaped being crushed under a shipping container.

As she rounded on the boy to tell him off further, a looming form passed over them, resulting in a carbon-fiber protected backside becoming lodged in the car's roof, causing everyone to flinch at the impact.

"Oh no." A voice nearly devoid of any emotion spoke from above.

Everyone turned to where the figure had been flung, witnessing a shadowy wave en route to them with demonic speed.

It was when they backed up and ready for a potential pursuit that their third surprise of the day revealed itself.

A small blue reptile that looked like an upright turtle appeared. Its body was covered in coral-blue scales, it sported a navy blue-shell, the upper portion of its body a dim cobalt, oval-shaped markings at rear of its eyes a starlit turquoise, and its underbelly a pale yellow.

The turtle withdrew its head and limbs into its shell, then propelled itself toward the wave. In an instant, a dull pounding could be heard as a powerful stream of water was launched at the moving blackness, only for it to reconstitute itself and even the score with its scaly opposer. Soon, the turtle itself was hurled through the window of the window, managing to catch itself between the front seats thanks to its shell.

In the car chase that did conspire, everyone wondered on thing the moment they laid eyes on the squirming mutant chelonian.

_Where in all of San Fransokyo did this thing come from?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. A few weeks ago.<strong>_

The convention hall was amazing. Not one bit of the room of the room was put to waste. Exhibitions of all sorts ranging from mechanical hands to underwater bikes lined every inch of the great hallway.

Of course this is to be expected from one of the leading establishments in the world of science and technology. In the event wherein SFIT would seek out potential recruits to the university, perfection matters. This is one of the sure-fire ways to get in.

And for Hiro Hamada, a sure-fire way was the only way for him.

As he pushed along one of many waste containers along the hall, he couldn't help but notice the way his older brother, Tadashi, was turning his head at every new exhibit like a child at the toy store.

Of course, Hiro's work was going to part of the showcase this year, so naturally, Tadashi was there mainly for brotherly support.

"How're you feeling?" he asked the younger Hamada.

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter. Takes more than this to rattle me." Hiro said smugly.

Of course, he was lying, and Tadashi could read it.

But before the others at the back could tease the boy genius about his stage-fright, Hiro, or his cargo at least, had bumped into an unexpected pair.

One was a woman in her late twenties sporting a pair of square glasses that reflected silver squares in the hovering lights. She wore slacks and a coat, both in gray, as well as black shoes. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

The other had Hiro's gaze. He was younger than Hiro, around ten going on eleven, most of his face, save for a spot of brown hair, hidden under the hood of his orange jacket, which sported a smiling sun at the back. His lower attire consisted of red sneakers and snot green cargo pants. His attention was not on the older boy, but rather fixated on the glowing screen of a gold handheld gaming console.

The Hamadas had known the Tenseis for a while, a relationship that had bloomed intimately thanks to the fact that the youngest members of both families had known each other and were batchmates, graduating at around the same time.

"Mike! How's things going around?" Hiro asked, happy to know he wasn't the only child prodigy around at the moment.

The boy did not look up from the screen, but rather flashed a thumbs up followed up by a peace sign, signifying that all is good. Mike wasn't a kid of many words, but Hiro knew that he was cool to hang with, especially with his family's reputation in gaming and graphics design. Meanwhile, Tadashi had been pulled off to the side by Maiko, the third eldest Tensei child and a prominent figure in special effects. They both knew each other when they met at a gaming convention as both of their siblings' chaperones.

"So, you trying to get into nerd school too?"

Mike nodded. This time he put the game on sleep mode just as Hiro leaned in to see what he was playing. It was only a hunch, but Hiro strongly felt in his gut that Mike's project for the showcase was in that console.

Of the four people sidelined and reduced to watching the exchanges happening before them, Wasabi was the most observant, he tended to pay attention to every little detail, so when he saw the game console shudder before entering the younger boy's pocket, he naturally freaked out.

"Did you see that?!" He asked Gogo and Honey Lemon, gesturing wildly at the harmless technology that was now safely hidden from sight.

"I think your sense of orderliness has finally pushed you over the edge." Gogo said to him. Honey Lemon just gave him a look of concern while Fred began making circles near the side of his head with his finger.

"I'm not crazy! I mean, just a moment ago, they were like-"the slightly neurotic male was cut off from his explaining when the group moved forward.

* * *

><p>For the next five minutes, the group had a lot to discuss, particularly about Wasabi's over systematic nature and Fred's method of "recycling" his undergarments, which actually involve wearing them in all the possible positions (front, back, inside, and then front and back) prompting Tadashi to express his disgust and amazement, only for Gogo to discourage him before Hiro's attention was called.<p>

After some last minute advice from everyone (and a group shot courtesy of Honey) Hiro timidly makes his way up to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Hiro Hamada and this is…"

* * *

><p>Hiro blew the place with his performance that night, killing two birds with one stone.<p>

Not only were his microbots the star of the exhibition, but Alister Krei, owner of Krei Tech Industries, had proposed to Hiro that his microbots could work under him, but the fourteen-year old ultimately chose Robert Callaghan and the nerd school over underage labor, much to everyone's happiness.

Even Mike had given him a smile and a big thumbs up. Between the two, how high Mike raises his thumb matters. It's a way to gauge his interest towards a situation.

After congratulations from friends and family, Hiro and Tadashi wandered off to the campus grounds for some time alone.

Meanwhile, back inside the showcase, Maiko Tensei was still reeling from seeing the microbots. Surely, the Hamadas' geniuses were expected, but to invent something this innovated and many years ahead of the current tech in San Fransokyo had her completely mindblown. She quickly regained her composure when she saw her boss walk towards her.

"Shocking wasn't it?" Alister Krei had asked one of his most trusted executives when she was within sight.

"Yes sir. That Hamada kid is quite something, just like his brother." Maiko admitted while trying not to teeter from the tension she felt as her brother's name was being called. Mike was the last of the showcases, and all he needed for a first-hand demonstration was his console, or at least that was what he implied.

Sometimes, she wished her brother was a chatterbox like other kids his age.

"I take it the Hamada boy turned down your offer?"

"Yes he did, but I can always try again when he graduates. If not, there are other fresh potentials out there. Your brother for instance."

One of the things that made Krei likable, at least to Maiko, was that he never maintained his professional tone for long.

"Do you know the contents of your brother's project?" Krei said as a microphone was being handed to the younger Tensei in the room.

"No sir, but I do love a good surprise." Maiko replied back.

"That makes two of us."

But she and her boss never got to see what Mike Tensei had been working on behind her back, for the next thing Maiko knew, the hall was suddenly consumed in a scorching heat.

* * *

><p>To Mike, the fire was an unexpected opportunity. He was going to find a way into the Institute, and no accident was going to stop him.<p>

He turned off the sleep setting, the screen flaring to life in the process. As he began to scroll down, he pressed a couple of buttons, and various windows popped up. After rapid coding, another window appeared. It bore a red border, and on it were the words ERROR: NOT RESPONDING.

Not at a time like this! He tried to debug it, but the window persisted on appearing.

He was so focused on the screen text, he didn't see Tadashi Hamada enter the burning building alone.

When he looked up from the screen, all he saw was an uncharacteristically bright explosion that sent him reeling back into the arms of his sister, who had been standing behind him all this time.

* * *

><p>The Tenseis sent their condolences to the Hamadas, and had even personally attended the funeral of both Tadashi and Callaghan, who had been unable to escape the burning building and the reason the older Hamada had entered the first place.<p>

All that time, Mike felt that had his program worked at that moment, he could have saved two lives.

After the solemn proceedings, Mike withdrew himself to his room, only emerging to eat what he could and resting only when needed. Aside from that, he knew he couldn't falter again. This time, the program _had_ to be failsafe.

His effort had not been for nothing. After two weeks, he had done it.

Project Monju: Version 2, was now under go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Fransokyo. Unknown Island<strong>_

As the team landed on the island, they could see there was a facility here of some sort. They could see why Krei chose this place. No one would ever think to look for signs for illegal activity on abandoned military property.

Wasabi, after seeing the "Quarantine" sign on a wire mesh fence, had a pretty good idea why.

It was further reinforced with Baymax's providence of the definition of quarantine.

A small snap of movement from the rear prompted a sudden barrage of attacks from the six heroes. Once they opened their eyes, they realize that they had wasted their assaults on a pigeon, which had somehow miraculously survived the bombardment and seemed unfazed by it as it casually ascended to the sky.

Of course, the pigeon had its own reasons for taking off just like that.

Baymax's sensors whirred to life, "I sense someone approaching the island. It appears to be a male of about 10 years of age. He appears to be riding on a mobile collection of digital data"

Hiro had just glimpsed a brief flash of green when the water exploded. When it cleared, all they could see was a giant turtle shell that sported a very familiar shade of blue. And on its back was…

"Tensei?!" Hiro said in shock. Judging from the jaw-dropped expressions everyone sported, it was clear they felt the same way too. This collective surprise furthered before turning into a unified sense of revelation when the shell began shrinking, and limbs and a head sprouted out.

"That was you that night! You were controlling that turtle, but how-"

Tensei began to fiddle with the buttons on his console, and in an instant, rings of light surrounded the turtle. When they disappeared, the turtle had completely changed into something else. Its face became more lizard like, and it grew to stand on height with Fred's shoulders. It even sported two horns on its head and a jewel-like growth on its forehead. It was almost like it had taken on a more mature form.

Now everyone understood why Baymax had seen the turtle as a complex series of computer codes. It was a product of cyberspace, materialized into the real world by some unknown means discovered by the Tensei boy. If that weren't enough, this creature's attacks had the potential to do damage even in the world of matter.

Mike himself was proud of his accomplishment. The night he had aided Hiro from the shadows, he was content with the way Parakappa had performed out there in the field. A few added applications, some minor adjustments to the creature's code, and soon this program became a very powerful combater in both the virtual and material realms, with its bridge to both worlds possible with the Port Lens mounted on top of Tensei's console.

From that point on, Mike Tensei and Parakappa had aided Hiro and the others in apprehending the dastardly Yokai and have risen to ranks as one of the heroes that saved Krei Tech. Parakappa itself would be only one of many monster/kaiju hybrids that would help keep the peace in San Fransokyo with a plethora of abilities that would serve them well in their mission.

None of the group had any expectations of becoming superheroes, but life had other plans for them. Now they helped a lot of people, and they were going to keep doing it. Who are they?

They are Big Hero 8.


End file.
